guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skills list (Nightfall)
Junundu Siege The skill Junundu Siege was added to the list. I haven't reached that far yet, but I suppose this skill isn't placed in your skill list. Should we list it here or remove it to prevent misunderstandings? -- (talk) 21:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) :More importantly, does it count towards your Skill Hunter title? If yes, then I say leave it. Entropy 21:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::It doesn't appear to count towards the title, and it's not in my character's list of known skills. It is an elite that you must acquire to finish the story; but it's only relevant while in a wurm. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:40, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Then it should probably be deleted, if someone was looking up NF Elites and saw that (let's say they didn't have NF yet), then it would just confuse them. Entropy 21:44, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::How about the note that I just added? -- (talk) 21:57, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hm, gg, also doesn't need a SoC so might note that too. Entropy 21:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Better? -- (talk) 22:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Good stuff, let's leave it like that. :) Entropy 22:11, 28 December 2006 (CST) It's spelled ACQUIRED, not aquired. TaCktiX, aka Morina Duathi of The Real Order of Chaos ToC 00:28, 24 January 2007 (CST) :An admin shoud change it. (Btw, your sig should include a link to your user page) -- (talk) 15:58, 24 January 2007 (CST) I think Junundu Siege belongs to monsterskills, not elite skills, remove it from here. /Blame :It is a skill usable by the players so it will stay in this list. There is a note saying that it doesn't count towards the skill hunter title and it is only usable in certain situations. -- (talk) 13:23, 9 March 2007 (CST) Alphabetising Please realphabatise the Dagger Mastery skills, as everything else on the page is alphabatised.--Politicalmind 13:10, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Will do it. -- (talk) 13:23, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::That was mighty mighty quick!--Politicalmind 13:35, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::I'm bored and refreshing 2 wikis and 3 forums to have something to do. -- (talk) 13:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) Obsidian Flesh Would like to see a link for Obsidian Flesh - if this page is only Nighfall specific elites, there should be a link to a Core Elites in Nightfall page :All core skills are in all campaigns. You could just use the "Elite Skills" link off the main page to get a list of elites by campaign, which I think is what you want. Although, putting a link on this page to that page might not be a bad idea. BigAstro 13:11, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::There is Elite skills list (Core). -- (talk) 17:08, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Light Bringer Signet It would appear that with the Hard Mode Update that the Problem with gaining Light Bringer as your LAST Elite skill has been corrected. I just Learned it and Now have the FULL TITLE.--72.209.142.188 02:24, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Wolf Schwarz Mond :Not surprising really. I've fixed the article. -- (gem / talk) 02:50, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Signet of Illusions The page is locked, but the signet has to be moved to Illusion Magic. Utaku Mu Dan 04:15, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, Signet of Illusions is now attributed to Illusion Magic. RoseOfKali 15:04, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it needs a change!Xandor 16:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Done. (T/ ) 00:04, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Grammar Nit Picking Sorry I don't mean to nit pick but, "and most edits are confusion with Core elite skills." I understand what this is saying but it sounds funny to me. It is better stated in the other campaigns' Elite skill lists, "and most edits are vandalism." 4:55, 3 March 2009 (EST) :Well, if a user is merely confused but is editing in good faith by trying to be helpful, that isn't vandalism. (T/ ) 10:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC)